I. Field of the Invention
This invention is directed generally to the field of agriculture machinery, and more particularly, it relates to implements associated with soil trench closing mechanisms adjusted with controllers. Associated implements include seed planting devices, fertilizer applicators, tillage closers, irrigation drip line equipment, and related products. Specifically, the invention relates to row treating units incorporating a combination of tools in the form of closing devices and soil packing devices, also known as closing wheels and soil firming/packing wheels. The units are designed to be attached to the rear of seed planting implements or other ground engaging equipment. The deployment of and/or down force exerted by the closing wheels and packing wheels are independently adjustable and use pneumatic operators for controlling up and down adjustments.
II. Related Art
In the spring or fall, prior to planting, farmers must prepare their fields for accepting seed. Many tillage implements have been designed and are used to condition the soil in preparation for planting. Traditional farming includes both primary and secondary tillage tasks to prepare the soil such as plowing, disking, field cultivating and harrowing. Disking is an example of a method of primary tillage and harrowing is an example of a method of secondary tillage.
Primary tillage is an optional first pass over the soil using a soil conditioning implement attached to the rear of a tractor which works deep into the soil. The soil is usually worked several inches deep to break up clods of soil, remove air pockets, and destroy weeds deep in the earth.
Secondary tillage involves another pass over the same soil, at a more shallow depth, using implements which are generally attached to the rear of the primary tillage unit or to the front of a planter such that the secondary tillage unit follows the primary tillage unit. The secondary tillage unit generally may work the soil to a depth of a few inches or more, but usually not to exceed the desired seed planting depth. More recently, secondary tillage may be the only soil conditioning that takes prior to planting.
A secondary tillage unit is usually a final conditioning tool to prepare the soil for planting. Thus, rotating blade coulter units may be used to chop up crop residues and loosen the soil; and row cleaners, which include a pair of converging multi-bladed trash wheels, used to move the crop residue out of the way to provide a cleared area for rows to be planted. Rolling baskets also may be used to break up soil clods and break up any crust on the top of the soil prior to planting.
After the soil has been prepared and crop residue moved out of the way, the planting/seeding operation takes place. Seeding devices are multi-row devices pulled by tractors and include opening disks that create an open seed trench that allows for seed to be dropped into soil at a metered rate and set depth. Thereafter, the trenches made by the opening disks must be closed with the proper amount of pressure and the soil firmed/packed. This is preferably done using, in combination, pairs of closing wheels followed by firming/packing wheels which are mounted on a row unit or tool bar. A combination of these implements is associated with each row unit on the seeding equipment.
Closing wheels are usually mounted in pairs that are angled to converge rearward of the seeding equipment. The closing wheels are designed to crush and crumble trench walls from both sides. They may take any of several forms including round rubber wheels, or wheels with radially distributed spikes. The sets of closing wheels are mounted on assemblies that include springs that apply downward force to pivot the closing wheel mounts and force the closing wheels to the ground. The downward force may be adjusted by adjusting the tension in the spring. A problem with prior closing wheel assemblies is that in some instances the force will cause the closing wheels to penetrate to a depth that interferes with the seeds planted at the bottom of the trench and cause problems with seed spacing and depth. This may even lead to some seeds being thrown from the seed trench or uneven emergence.
Mounting systems for firming/packing wheels are typically provided with a down force spring arrangement, but have no ability to lift the packing wheel or reduce pressure desired. The packing wheels are designed to follow the closing wheels to firm/pack the soil over the seeds. This must be accomplished with a proper amount of pressure to be successful. Thus, too little pressure results in voids or air pockets in the soil, and too much pressure will compact the soil too tightly making it difficult for the plants to sprout through the hard packed soil, and roots will be obstructed by the seed trench compaction all season and will not penetrate the ground as easily as desired. Too little compaction will allow soil to dry out too soon.
It would present a desirable advantage if the depth and amount of pressure exerted by the closing mechanisms could be more closely and conveniently controlled.